Carlisle Drahgan
Admiral Carlisle Benjamin Drahgan is male Huron officer within Vuldak Navy, and son of the Emperor of Vuldak Empire, Kadlok Drahgan. Carlisle Drahgan is known for his decisive victory over Goba. Personality Carlisle is a genuinely open man. He is very level headed and is known to usually be the last person to weigh in on any issue, which he learned allows him to analyze every detail, and usually allow him to come up with tactical solutions. He is a skilled diplomat as well as a brilliant tactician, more than likely the best the Vuldak Empire have ever seen. He has often been known to butt heads with his fiery father, who insists that all Mages are inherently out to destroy human civilizations. After Jason's death at the Battle of Bazuur (28 years old) Carlisle became next in line to inherit the throne as Emperor when his father dies, and he has privately vowed to end the oppression on the Mages throughout the galaxy. Fighting Style Carlisle uses an underhanded tactic for close melee combat that he learned living among the Zrillac. It is called "Defense and Trickery" in their language, and it involves keeping ones distance and admiring the enemy's weaknesses, then exploiting them by use of smoke, poison, kicks to the groin, whatever is available in order to disable them long enough to achieve a kill. Carlisle has long ago adopted this technique for the Naval force, using dirty shock and awe tactics to win his battles. Most Kasmari pilots fear coming into battle with the Vuldak Admiral, for it has been said that there simply is no way to beat him. Armor and Equipment Carlisle doesn't usually have to fight "mano y mano" or man to man, but when he does, the young Admiral usually employs use of his shortsword as well as a laser based shielding device that is projected from his left bracer to form a disc or any shape that the man desires. He also has a full suit of Vuldak Bio Chrome over Bio mesh to protect from laser and bullet fire. Flagship After the Victory at Goba, Carlisle had his flagship, [[VNS Guiding Light|VHS Guiding Light]] considerably beefed up. Adding extra armor plating to the bridge, a fifth array of anti aircraft laser based weapons provided by the Zrillac, and a full thirty mages to provide extra shielding from enemy fire as well as a new paint job of Dark Grey and Burgundy (Vuldak Colors), Guiding Light is truly the most feared ship in the entire galaxy. Biography Carlisle Drahgan was born on the planet Huron to his Mother Jayne and his father. From an early age, Carlisle knew that he wanted to fly, and so his father, who had recently become emperor decided to put him into the naval academy at the young age of twelve. The boy was three years younger than the standard accepted age, but he managed to soak in all of the information that he received in his four years of schooling, and passed his exit exam with flying colors. Upon exiting the Naval academy at sixteen years old, (the youngest to ever do so) Carlisle begged his mother and father to allow him to travel to some of the outlying planets to learn more about the empire. His mother, who had recently become ill agreed to let Carlisle go on one condition. He had to take his older brother with him. Carlisle detested his brother Jason Rosenbaum Drahgan from the day he learned to detest. Jason who was twenty one at the time, was the exact opposite of Carlisle. He was surly, and had no respect for anyone at all, and he showed absolutely no desire to rise any higher than his officer standing. With their priveledged position, it was expected that Jason would go on to become a general, or at the very least a ground commander, but he repeatedly had rejected the offers stating that it was too much responsibility. Nevertheless, Carlisle eventually agreed, and the two set out on an unmarked cruiser to explore three different planets; Tehgrush, Goba, and Kasamar, all which were technically under Vuldak control, and so were deemed safe. Their first stop, Tehgrush, was Carlisle's first planet other than Huron or Haron, and the young boy was amazed at how different it was. With its rolling dunes and lush tropical jungles, Tehgrush was something he vowed to revisit. After nearly a year on the Zrillac planet, Carlisle had learned a lot about technology and showed great promise as an engineer, and a hand to hand fighting style called "Zric-datsuh" which in the Zrillac language meant "Defense and trickery". Carlisle left Tehgrush at seventeen and a half after negotiating a contract with a group of Zrillac technician's to supply the Vuldak troops with their high tech beam rifle prototypes for a good price, thus proving himself as a successful ambassador. On the trip to Goba, Carlisle made fast friends with an older mage who was serving on the ship as chief defense officer named John Calvin. Calvin was in charge of shielding the large cruiser in case of attack along with six other mages on board. Carlisle became very interested in the topic of Magic, and during the four day flight managed to learn quite a bit about mages and the elements that they could command. Calvin even taught the now seventeen year old many techniques on how to combat mages, which he would later take and teach to the Vuldak Inquisitors on request of his father. Over the next few days, it was discovered that Carlisle could very basically tap into the element of fire, a secret which the mages of the cruiser vowed never to tell a soul. Upon arriving in the Goba sector, the men and women on the unmarked cruiser were met with a frightening welcome as fifty fully armed Kasmari fighters lingered in wait for the cruiser to appear. How they knew that Carlisle was aboard to this day remains a mystery, but thankfully, the fighters showed up on the Vuldak sensor array, and the twenty Vuldak pilots were able to mount a defense of the cruiser before it was ripped to pieces. Carlisle, showed his true colors that day in what would be known as the "Victory at Goba " among the Vuldak forces. Taking charge of the large Vuldak cruiser, Carlisle went against all orders from his mother and father to simply evacuate if attacked, and commenced a full scale battle over the frozen planet. With his brother at the controls (for the one thing Jason was truly good at was flying) of the great cruiser, and the rest of the crew manning the guns, Carlisle returned fire. After forty minutes, and what looked like what would be a devastating defeat, the Vuldak lost twelves ships and had only brought down seventeen enemy fighters. Under orders of Carlisle, the ships were ordered to fake an evacuation route, leaving the cruiser vulnerable. Remembering his Zrillac fighting style, Carlisle employed a risky maneuver that would ultimately win him the battle. He simply let his cruiser lie dormant. When the Kasmari began attacking, Carlisle let his ship take the hits. He knew the Vuldak armors limit, and pushed it until the Kasmari ships became reckless. Suddenly, the Cruiser leapt into action, firing with abandon at the Kasmari fighters that drew too close. In five minutes, the Kasmari forces lost twenty of their own planes leaving only thirteen left. When they turned to retreat, the fighters found themselves in a crossfire between the naval cruiser and the remaining Vuldak fighters. All fifty enemy planes were destroyed or routed on that day, and Carlisle returned to Huron a Naval hero at only seventeen and a half years old. On his 18th birthday, Carlisle accepted the rank of Admiral, putting him directly in charge of the Vuldak space Naval corps. Now 23 years old, Carlisle's flagship remains his first cruiser, which he named "Guiding Light". Notable Achievements *Victory at Goba - Crippled the Kasmari Naval force as well as secured a future trading option with the Gobians. *Battle of Gaz'ul Pass - The Kasmari's attempt to cut the flow of resources between the planets Huron and Haron ended in a crippling Kasmari defeat, as Carlisle's fleet caught them from both sides. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Officers Category:Admirals Category:Vuldak Admirals Category:Drahgan Dynasty